


Ascension Out-Takes

by The_Marksman



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marksman/pseuds/The_Marksman
Summary: All the bits of Ascension that didn't quite make the cut.





	Ascension Out-Takes

* * *

I slide open the bathroom door and creep over to the shower. Ruby was humming an Achieve Men song as I pull back the curtain. She jumps a bit and covers her chest and lap with her hands, "Sierra!"

I draw the curtain closed behind me and stand underneath the flow, "What? I needed a shower and thought we could save some water."

She gives me a blank look, "Well, if that's all you're here for, I don't have to uncover myself."

"Come on, I'm beyond self-conscious about my body and I'm not covering myself."

I reach over and grab the arm covering her chest, "Is this okay?"

She doesn't say anything, but she nods in approval. I gently push her arm down to her side, and move to the one covering her lap. I only lightly pull before she trails her other hand to her side, leaving both of us fully exposed. I tilt my head to the side, and kiss her as she slides her arms around my neck. I let my hand roam, tenderly caressing my girlfriend's curves. She does the same, her hands passing over the damp fur that lines my wings. We part to catch our breaths, but I can't help the raw desire coursing through my veins as I look at her flushed cheeks. Her eyes tell me she's feeling the same thing. I pin her to the wall with her hands above her head, and start kissing her neck. She moans as I leave a hickey just below her neck.

"My turn…" She whispers in my ear.

She sweeps her leg around, taking mine out from under me. Catching me, she gently lowers the two of us to the floor. We lie there, our tongues locked together as the water runs over Ruby and onto me.

"Do you want to dry off and take this to the bed?" I ask.

"Sure." She says, clearly nervous.

"It's ok. This is my first time too."

"Have you a least...done yourself?"

"No," I say, my blush matching Ruby's highlights, "all of this is uncharted territory for me. I know how, but I've never tried."

"Now I'm even more nervous…" She says.

"Don't be." I say, kissing her cheek, "I'll go dry off first so you can take an actual shower."

I let myself out of the bathroom, and use Yang's semblance to dry off, " _That has to be the most useful thing ever._ "

My eyes glimpse the bag with the lingerie and Blake's kimono, which reminded me of the extra thing Blake had given me. I take out the small amount of catnip, and take a long sniff. Instantly, I feel more relaxed, and slip a small piece into my mouth. _"Ok, Blake's gonna have to give me some more of this._ " The lingerie fits me(barely), and I slide the kimono on over it.

I get into bed and bring the blanket up to cover me. Ruby comes out of the bathroom, her underwear and bra hastily thrown on.

"You tired already?" She taunts when she sees me bundled up.

She pulls back the blanket as I smirk, her face was beyond priceless, "No, I just thought you were supposed to unwrap your birthday presents."

She kisses me, pinning me to the bed with her arms. She undoes the sash for the kimono, and uncovers a small amount of my stomach. With each bit of skin she reveals, she plants a kiss on my torso. "Ruby…" I whimper.

"What?" She asks as she plants another kiss just below my breasts.

"Take me…" I say, the catnip only adding to feeling burning in my veins.

Her face is bright red, "Are you sure? I've just been doing what felt right and…"

I put a finger to her lips, take one of her hands in mine, and guide it to the catch for my bra. She pops it, and I let her slip the fabric off my chest.

"You're gorgeous." She says as she plants a kiss on my breast.

"That poem described exactly how beautiful I think you are." I say, her methods making my heart race.

She groped my chest, squeezing forcefully, and she grinned as my breathing picked up its pace. While her left hand continued to massage my right breast, she began to tease the other with her mouth, only nips and small licks at first, but soon her lips found their way to a nipple, her tongue swirling around wildly.

I gulp as I watch her hands move lower as her mouth ravages my breast, one slipping into the waistband of my panties, the other rubbing circles along my inner thigh, both moving closer to my core.

"Do I need to be gentle?"

"No," I say, confidently, "I can handle it."

I feel her fingers brush my core, and I whimper as she trails up and down the opening.

"Stop teasing me…" I say as she pulls my panties down and off my ankles.

One finger slips inside me, "As you wish." She replies.

I can feel every move she makes as her finger dances around my insides. "Ruby…" I moan as she hits a sweet spot.

"Every time you say my name, I add another finger." She whispers seductively, nipping at my earlobe.

"Ruby…" I pant, desperate for more.

She adds a second finger, curls the first, and drives them both deeper inside me. She starts to slide them around, and I squeal when she hits my g-spot.

"There it is, now let's have some fun." She quips.

"Oh God!" I cry as she gets into a rhythm, thrusting in and out. It was almost as if my body had a mind of its own, my back arching to meet Ruby's fingers and pull them deeper. Her other hand reaches up and gropes my chest, while her tongue circles my stomach. All the sensations threatened to push me over the edge, I was so close, but then it stopped. I look down to ask why she had stopped when I feel a puff of warm air meet my core.

"Beg." Ruby demands.

"No. I will not…" I try to protest before I feel her tongue slide across my sex.

"I will not ask again. Beg."

"Ruby Rose, will you just fuck me already!?" I plead, not wanting to let the feeling die out.

Her tongue rips through me, bouncing along my inner walls. I moan louder than ever before as she teases my clit with her fingers. My legs clamp down on her head as she drives her tongue deeper, which she promptly holds back with her arms.

"Ruby...I'm…" I pant, as I near climax.

She stops again, "I want you to say my name when you cum." She huffs huskily into my ear. Right as I feel it coming, Ruby takes my clit and bites down on it.

"RUBY!" I cry as I let the pleasure consume me. I feel my muscles seize up, and I can't move as I ride the high of orgasm to Cloud 9 and back. When I finally regain my senses, Ruby is above me, her hands placed to either side of my head.

"Do you not want a turn?" I say, my breath in short, sporadic intervals.

"I want you to make it my turn." She says, her tongue taking my mouth by storm.

" _I don't taste half bad._ " I think as as an unfamiliar flavor coats my tongue, " _but I bet she tastes better._ "

I fight back, shoving my tongue in her mouth as she tries to keep me subdued. I put my right knee in between her thighs and use my left leg to knock hers out from under her. I grind my knee up and down, my arm roaming up to touch her breasts, and I smirk as she begins to moan. I go to take her bra off, but she squirms just out of reach, making me lean up to try and claim my prize. Ruby had different plans. As I lean up, she leans down and I thought she was going to kiss me. I close my eyes, only to find myself moaning as Ruby took one of my feline ears into her mouth. She sucked, teased, and bit gently, my leg holding her up nearly collapsed as pure bliss overtook my senses once more.

" _No!"_ I mentally kick myself, " _This is her birthday, and I want to hear her scream my name!_ "

I push her off my leg, onto her back, and suck on the exposed skin of her neck. I couldn't help but give in to the desires of the animal whose traits I had been given. The thoughts of making Ruby mine overpowered any other I had. I didn't waste time finding the clasp for her bra, I simply tore the fabric from her chest and dove in, licking and biting the sensitive flesh. Her moans fueled me, and I started to move down her torso, stopping every so often to admire her abs by kissing them. I reach her panties, "Beg." I say, repeating her request from earlier.

I can tell she's about to say no, so I start to rub her clit through the soaked cloth, "I will not ask again. Beg."

"Sierra," She whimpers, "Fuck me until I can't see straight."

"Naughty mouth, I guess I'll just have to fix that." I say, pulling her panties off. I pull her legs onto my shoulders and I take a small taste of her core. Her gasp as I press my tongue to her core for the second time makes me smile as I tease the outside, avoiding going any further. Then I feel Ruby's hands on the back of my head, forcing my tongue inside her.

"Impatient too? Now that's no fun." I say into her.

I let my hand drift to her ass, and give it a squeeze. As she bucks from the unknown contact, I lap at her core, driving my tongue until I hit something. " _Her hymen…_ "

I almost stop, but then Ruby's hand grips mine, "I want you to take it. You're my first, so it's yours." I squeeze her hand, and push as hard as I can with my tongue. She screams, and I almost stop again, "Keep going, I'm alright." She assures me. I drive through, feeling the taste of blood coat my lips. I draw back and slip a finger inside instead, the taste of blood all too familiar for me to continue. As I trace around, I let the intensity of Ruby's moans guide me around. Then she squeals as I hit her g-spot, and I decide to taunt her.

"Everytime you kiss me, I add another finger." I say, moving up beside her, leaving my hand where it lay. She hungrily peppers my face with kisses, "I only have five fingers…" I chuckle, making her groan when she realized I couldn't add anymore fingers.

"I hate you…" She says sarcastically.

"Ok then, I'll just take these fingers out…"

I go to remove them only to find both Ruby's arms covering mine, and then I feel her push my hand in, trying to pleasure herself with my hand.

I yank my arm free, "No," I growl as I reposition myself, "You asked me to fuck you and that's what I'm going to do. Since you can't be a good girl and sit still, I'm going to have to keep your hands out of the way." I say, grabbing the sash for Blake's kimono. I crawl on top of her, giving her a nice view as I do so, tie her hands together, and loop the knot around the bedpost.

"Now," I say, teasing her core, "Behave." I command as I slip one finger inside. I get into a rhythm and let Ruby do most of the work, her body arching to meet my finger as I go in and out.

"Sierra…" She says, her breath short.

"I want you to scream so loud Ozpin can hear you, understand?" I whisper huskily into her ear.

She nods and I grin as I shove three fingers into her at once, positioning myself lower for the grand finale.

I feel her insides contracting on my fingers and I lean down to her clit and suck on it as hard as I can.

" **SIERRA!** " Ruby screamed, louder than I'd ever heard her before. I keep lapping at her core, the taste sweet, but her continued moans all the sweeter. I remove my hand and clean it off myself, the panther in me satisfied by the gesture. I go to kiss Ruby, only to realized she'd passed out.

" _Nice work,_ " I mentally prided myself, " _You fucked your girlfriend unconscious on your first try._ "


End file.
